Diabolical
by Himizu and Kurotamashii
Summary: Bella is celebrating her 21st birthday, and she has a plan to be with Edward for eternity. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! Read and Review, please!
1. Diabolical to the Extreme

All I wanted was to become a vampire and be with Edward for eternity. Was that really so much to ask? All I needed was one little bite to be changed. Just one. Come one!

On my 21st birthday, I was finally old enough to buy alcohol. Edward wanted to celebrate my birthday somehow, and I had just the idea.

Vampires don't nessecarily HAVE to drink or eat, but they can still get intoxicated, just like us humans. I went out and bought several 6 packs of Miller, and hid it in my room after school. Charlie had a date with some random woman, and he told me not to expect him till tomorrow. (Gee, I wonder how they will fill the time? sarcasm)

Edward ALWAYS comes to my room at night and sleeps over. Unless he's hunting, that is. The thing is, he hadn't hunted in a week or two, and his eyes were getting slightly black and clouded.

When Edward creeped into my room that night, he said, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, since I can drink now, I thought we'd have a few rounds of beer. Then maybe do something that only two people can do?" Edward may be the perfect guy in the world, but he is still a man full of testosterone. He had a bit of an idea of what kind of "two people activity" I was planning. Thing is, he can't read my mind. Sex was not what I had in mind.

Sex is important, and I want to do it with Edward, but I have higher priorities now. Bigger things that need doing.

After finishing about 3 six packs of beer, and Edward was stumbling all over, acting completley stupid, (I had only pretended to drink. I poured all of MY beer into the plant beside me.), I pulled out a pair of Charlie's handcuffs. Edward's eyes widened, (I noticed that his eyes were jet black today. Perfect.), but he allowed himself to be chained to the headboard of my bed.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned with slurred speech, "You don't know how much I've wanted to do this."I smirked.

"Now, Edward," I commanded, "Close your eyes. I want to be a surprise for you. Don't open until I say to, ok?"

"Uh-huhm. Hur' up." I kneeled over him and started kissing him passionatley. He groaned. My tongue shoved against his lips, and in his drunken state, he allowed it access. He shoved his tongue past mine, so that I had to work to get past it. I found his fang and jabbed my tongue with it, so that it bled a bit. Edward stiffened a bit, and I put the cut against his tongue, where he could taste the blood.

While he was licking my tongue with his, I raised a perfectly manicured (Thanks to Alice) nail to my neck and pricked it, making it bleed. It stung, but you know what they say. A small sacrifice for a greater gain. I took my mouth away from his, and put my bleeding neck against his perfect nose, allowing him to smell the blood. He loosened a bit, grabbed me roughly, and moaned in desire.

I moved my head down, so that the cut was shoved up against his lips. How I love those lips. He licked the wound, then shuddered, and grasped me in a bone crushing hug, opened his eyes to show pitch black holes, and bit down.

I can't even begin to describe my changing. After Edward bit me, he slurped at the blood like he was a human, just getting out of an endless desert, and finding a large Coke. He sucked at my neck, and while it hurt more that anything I've ever experienced multiplied by 1000, I writhed in pleasure. I saw my hand becoming paler, with all of my freckles disapearing, and I sank into darkness. The last thing I heard was Edward ripping out of his binds and screaming, "BELLA! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" 


	2. Alive or Awake?

And then it was over. The pain of Edward's bite was numbing, and I was asleep, like I had been put under anestetics.

I woke in Edward's room. He was sitting on a chair by his bed. His beautiful eyes were that butterscotch color, and they were red- rimmed, like he had been crying. I coughed, and he raised his head, and, seeing as how I was awake, laughed with relief. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all ran in, looking releived.

"BELLA! Thank God you're... um... with us..." Alice cried.

"Don't you mean "Thank God you're alive?" I asked, testing what had happened.

Edward looked around uncomfortably, "Well... maybe now alive. Try for awake."

"I'm a vampire, aren't I?" I asked curiously. Carlisle nodded solemly. Edward sank his face into his hands. He looked thouroughly (A/N- I'm pretty sure I misspelled that.) miserable. All of a sudden, I felt really sorry for him. I couldn't even imagine what kind of turmoil he must have been going through. I mean, he practically just killed his girlfriend.

I got up and walked over to Edward. Noticing that I was faster and much more graceful than usual, a shiver ran down my spine. I put his chin in my hand, and lifted his face up so that he was looking into my face. "Shhh... it's ok. I don't hate you. I'm not mad at you. I actually feel sorry for you. I took advantage of you when you were weak. I regret that I had to do that. You have no clue how much I regret it. But now we can be together. Forever."

Edward pulled me onto his lap and said, "I forgive you. I'm not happy that you tricked me, but I wanted you to be... one of us... for so long. You don't know how long."

At this, Alice let out a sigh. I shot a look at her. "What?" she asked defensivley, "I's just so cute!" Edward laughed and I looked at him, as though asking if it was ok. He didn't answer me with words, but kissed me more deeply than he ever had in the whole time we've known each other.

I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, and Edward and I rose. "Well, get out!" He said, laughing. The whole family left, leaving us alone, to have some private time.

"So... you can read minds... Alice can predict the future... Jasper can change people's moods... what can I do?" I asked, while sitting with Edward on his bed.

He puzzled over it, and said, "Well, I just noticed when I went out once that I heard thoughts, and Alice just had a vision once, but I don't know about you. Jasper, though, doesn't have such an obvious power, though. Maybe we can find out how he found out about his power."

Jasper told us that, when he changed, Carlisle told him to think about his personality traits. To test powers that would possibly been related with his personality. But what personality did I have? All I could think of was the fact that I'm a total klutz. Falling couldn't be a power, could it?

A/N- Sorry if this chapter was confusing. It was late at night when I wrote it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Next we'll test some powers. You'll also see a pretty big shock. 


	3. Author's Note

A/N Sorry, but I won't be updating for a week or two, most likely. I'm feeling really depressed, and when I'm depressed, I can't write. I just can't. But I PROMISE that the next chapter will be GREAT!  
Also, people keep reviewing to the story correcting me. I'm sorry, but that can be a bit offensive. I don't know everything about the books. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. 


	4. A Cry for Help

A/N. Yes. Another. I need some help with this story. I really want to write it. REALLY. Seriously. I love this story. It's my baby. (Nice word choices.) But I just can't get the right feel or story. I don't know where I'm going with it anymore. Someone, please, help me with this. Review or send me a message if you'd like to help me come up with a good storyline to go on. Because I'm just having a monumental writer's block.


End file.
